


Who’s The Daddy: An Ode to Thanulk

by lesbeanbett



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, M/M, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Ragnarok, Sex, Threesome, Wedding, gay ships only, gay wedding, hail our lord and savior, i’m gonna miss my bus to dc, just so much sex, orgy ship, some valkarol, thanulk, vision is a toaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbeanbett/pseuds/lesbeanbett
Summary: basically just a super gay crack fic about thanulk and they (spoiler) get pregnant but who the FUCK is the fatherthis is ft the thanulk gc on twittermain contributors:laura || @lesbeanbettamelia || @valkarolssjess || @photonstarkeren || @xHulkologyakira || @captstevebarnes





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> to whoever’s reading this, we’re not sorry.

yu m ️  
hello  
chap 1  
The Hulk penetrated Thanos slowly with his delicious green c ock  
you see, when thanos visited thor all that the god could talk about was how good his boyfriends d ick was. so, thanos made it his new mission to find hulk and succ the life outta his tiddies. The amount of orgasms thanos could get out of hulk is amAzing. incredible, even. thanos is always saying gay rights! the russo brothers could never even imagine the gayness thanos describes. gay joe russo also joined them one time for a threesome, but eventually Thanos and Hulk decided he isn’t gay enough and kicked him out so they could just have sex with each other.  
hulk was trying to sneak out to see thanos late at night but hes dummy thicc and the clap of his asscheeks kept waking thor up.  
then , came the wedding. the grandmaster officiated it, while gamora supported her dad thanos , even though hulk was the one calling thanos daddy now. on the other side was thor with his brother loki. thor was sad because hulk had broken up with his for that bitch ass grape, while loki was there cause he gotta stir up some drama. valkarol showed up in the back as a massive rainbow showed up behind them. naturally, carol was struggling not to beat the living shit out of that green grape, but valkyrie stopped her with her **big bisexual energy** and told carol that killing has no place at weddings.  
“Do you, Thanos, take Hulk, to be your beloved, in sickness and in health?” The Grandmaster asks from his place behind the two boyfriends.  
“I do,” Thanos replies, close to tears while looking at his phat ass hubby.  
“And do you, Hulk, take Thanos to be your husband, through sickness and in health?” Grandmaster repeats his question to Hulk.  
“Hulk dO!” The Hulk says with impatience, just wanting to get to the part where he could fuck Thanos’s asshole.  
They then make out like nobody else was there. Just before they manage to rip all their clothes off, The Grandmaster electrocutes them (like usual).  
After this event, comes the wedding reception. Thor, Loki, The Grandmaster, Valkyrie, Carol, Thanos and Hulk all attend.  
Everything is going great, everybody’s enjoying themselves, Valkyries chugging the fuck outta some bottles when-  
“What in the fuck are you doing here?” screams Thor.  
“I’m here for my boyfriend? The Grandmaster? The fuck are you doing here?!” replies Loki.  
“I’m- um- here for Valkyrie and Carol! Yes! Wait. Isn’t your neck supposed to be broken in half the fuk” says thor  
“u cant kill me mf’ screams loki as he jumps off a cliff  
‘LOOOKKKKIIIIIII NOOOOOO’ yells thor, as loud and scared as the last 3 times  
thor looks over at the grandmaster, who’s just staring at his watch  
‘bitch the fuck why aren’t u sad didn’t ur boyfriend just die’ thor says  
‘oh please he does this shit everyday,’ replies the grandmaster, ‘we have a date on my 69th orgy ship tonight anyways , he’s not gonna miss that’  
‘o’ says thor , so confused as to why his brother is fucking jeff goldblum  
*in the distance*  
valkyrie and carol are talking  
“yo we should get married rn” says carol  
“really? u down for that” says valkyrie  
“but ofc” replies carol  
back to the wherever  
the grandmaster repeats- “do you, carol rambeau-“  
“WHAT THE FUCK CAROL” says valkyrie  
“THATS NOT MY SURNAME SHUTUP JEFF” exclaims carol in extreme anger  
“fine then fuck u. anyways. do you, carol DANVERS, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?” the grandmaster says  
“i do” carol replies, her heart glowing  
“do you, valkyrie? what’s your name again” jeff says  
“it’s brunnhilde bitch” valk replies to the tune of ‘its britney bitch’  
“oh yes. so do you, brunnhilde, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?” jeff says  
“i do” replies valk, her heart also glowing  
“you may now kiss the bride” jeff says  
they kiss like a lot and start scissoring right there.  
As that happened, gay Joe Russo, who crashed the party because he has to be wherever the gay is (it’s a hard life carrying the lgbt community on your back) burst into tears. It was just so gay, his heart couldn’t handle the extreme gayness that was happening right before his very eyes. It was the kind of gay that would make his brother, homophobic Anthony Russo, cringe. Probably do even worse things, like commit arson!  
Actually, homophobic Anthony Russo would never commit arson. Arson is a gays only crime.  
That’s why the whole wedding reception is suddenly up in flames. As the lovely ladies reached a climax, they both pulled out flamethrowers and set the whole venue ablaze. The light of the flames was burning so brightly for the lesbians that gay Joe Russo turned into dust right then and there, because he was filled with so much gay rights that he just had to go and join his dusty boyfriend in the soul stone.  
Hulk and Thanos simply stood aside and watched the chaos, hand in hand, as it was so beautiful. Everything the two wild dudes could have ever dreamed of at their wedding. They feed each other burned wedding cake, all while Thor watches on.  
Hulk may be the green one, but Thor is **Green With Envy** because Thanos snatched that hussy (hulk pussy) from him.  
Natasha Romanoff suddenly pulls up in a badass red porsche.  
“What’s up bitches! My avengers fam forgot about me and didn’t even throw me a funeral so it looks like you’re my new fam aight!” nat says stepping out of her whip with shades on. she deserves a new family after her old one paid her DUST.  
“Who the f-” Thanos starts.  
“it my boo, natasha!” Hulk screeches and runs towards his friend. “Hulk want HUG!!1!1!!”  
“Don’t touch me you ugly green rat,” Natasha spits. “Can’t believe you were my love interest when Maria Hill was right THERE.”  
Thanos grabs Hulk’s ass. “Honey can we go on our honeymoon now? This human specimen is r00de.”  
Natasha flips him off and goes to say hi to Valkarol who had just finished composing themselves after sex.  
“No one even mourned for me, even after all i’ve done for these wack ass idiots,” Nat mutters.  
Later that night  
*on the orgy ship*  
‘can’t believe we finally got married’ hulk says deeply to thanos, ~~but that wasnt the only thing thing thats gonna be deep~~  
‘well it took long enough! i had to claim those thicc asscheeks before thor got them’ thanos says  
‘they are amazing aren’t they!’ hulk says, admiring his ass  
‘yes they are’ thanos says as he takes hulk to the bed to fondue.  
thanos bottoms, of course as hulk whips out his massive green thicc dicc and penetrates his husband with it, just like the first scene. he started off slow and went faster and faster, with more passion every time. they tried many positions, including the iconic 69. It was a long, long night but they couldnt have thought of a way to spend it better. the orgy ship flew over long, peaceful beaches as the 2 newlyweds fucked and fucked. they were both so In Love™ at the time so they didnt even think about the fact that they forgot to use a condom. they can pull out anyway, right?  
thanos was grabbing hulks big tiddies and admiring them, also laughing at thor that he doesnt have them anymore cause god, are they incredible. he really lives up to his name.  
they suddenly hear a *thud* on the ship, but they already know who it is. its Gay Joe Russo. this time he’s sat in a wheelchair cause with every step his back would hurt more more and more from carrying the lgbt+ community. but alas, this didn’t stop him from joining in. this is an orgy shio, after all. hulk and thanos were still the ones stealing the show, but damn did Gay Joe Russo have talent. he had an astonishing 12incher! no wonder he was such an icon, he attracted all the men. he showed off his amazing talents by fucking hulks 36ZZ boobs, then fucking thanos oh-so passionately. he is the Grieving Man. the Gay Joe Russo. they didnt think they could do any better, when suddenly a body phased through the wall of the grandmaster’s orgy ship. there stood THE red sex bot HIMSELF. the toaster! the microwave!  
“i have arrived.” vision said calmly, stripping his clothes, pulling out a big red dick.  
“Toaster?” Thanos gasps, staring at the new meat that entered the room. Thanos stands up and reaches for vision and pulls Vision flush against him by his dick. “Fuck me hard, microwave.”  
Vision lays down on the mini bar counter and motions for thanos to come sit on his dick reverse cowboy style. on any regular mortal, thanos’s thicc self would crush them but vision is a very strong toaster with an infinity stone.  
“where this please.” vision suddenly has a cowboy hat in hand. thanos nods vigorously, accepting the hat and positioning his ass on vision dick and moans. Hulk then decides to join the fun and grips thanos’s dick and starts sucking and slurping up that good grape juicy dick.  
they thought they had all the people they needed, when suddenly, the God of Thunder yeets himself into the ship. with tears rolling out his one actual good eye, he says ‘if i couldn’t have you, bruce, ill promise that at least ill fuck the fuck outta you one last time’. and he kept his promise. hulk paused at sucking thanos’s dick to come to thor. so with thanos fucking the toaster, thor came and started giving the green dick a good succ. he sucked it so passionately, hulk felt all his worries being taken out and replaced with pure pleasure. then, with his eyes glowing blue, thor started getting anal from his green boyfriend. goddamn this felt so good. both of them never wanted it to end. then, they switch up so that thor can bury his head in those massive tiddies as he recieves more anal from The Incredible Hulk. it felt so good to be reunited, but they knew this couldn’t last so they savored every moment.

this lasted for, well, a long time and finally they stopped, forgetting to pull out. hulk had blasted his green cum, glowing with gamma radiation into thanos and thor. vision had squirted his motor oil into thanos. Purple grape juice cum had been released into Hulk’s thicc ass and vision’s red mouth as their magical night came to an end.


	2. gay 4 you and only you (not really)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> grrrhghhhggrgrhhgg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is for ryan, our number one fan <3

chap 2  
**dedicated to ryan (our number 1 fan luv u)**  
it was just another morning in the thanulk household. they lived on a farm, spending their time yeehawing away with the cows and the yeet wheat.  
‘good morning thiccy thanny!’ said hunky hulky, ‘how are you feeling today?’  
thanny felt so sick, like he was going to puke a whole ass rainbow out of his mouth; but he didn’t want to concern his loving husband so he just replied with a simple ‘im fine, what do you want for breakf-’ he couldn't finish his sentence as he began to throw up on their table. hulky rushed to him, cleaning up the mess and being supportive to his husband.  
‘this isn't right, i hate seeing you like this. i'm taking you to the doctors today.’ hulky said walking away to get the tractor started, but thanos couldnt stop staring at those dummy thicc asscheeks clapping away. anyways, it was time to go, so thanos picked up his cowboy hat and joined hulk on the tractor.  
after a long wait time for the doctor, they finally got to the room.  
‘hello uh, thano- wait what’ dr stephen strange said as the couple walked into his room. ‘bruce- i mean hulk- why would u bring this bitch ass grape here he literally killed me lmao’  
hulk replied ‘sorry bro but he’s ill and he’s my husband now so please can you check what's wrong with him?’  
‘alright okay’ strange said as he started to test thanny for his symptoms  
a few minutes later, he returned with some results and a hard dick.  
‘symptoms solved- you’re pregnant.’  
“that’s sexy b” Hulk drooled over his now preggy hubby.  
“mmm i think so too” strange says whipping out his average 6inch dick.  
‘wait what are you doing’ they both ask  
‘pregnant people are the horniest people. i need me a good fuck’ replies strange as he open thanos’ legs  
hulk also wants to fuck thanos so he whips out his massive green dick. hulk takes his hubby from behind while strange shoves his cock down thanos’s mouth.  
“you feel so good” hulk groans thrusting into thanos’s ass. strange hums in pleasure as well his hips bucking into the grape’s face. thanos looks over and sees hulks big tiddies so he decides that strange and hulk should switch positions and they do. they  
Once everyone had cum, thanos got a flashback to the orgy ship and realized he didn’t know who the father was. he didn’t want to disappoint his hubby so he kept quiet. Dr Strange gave thanos a prescription for drugs to help with the morning sickness. The Doctor also helped thanos and hulk set up their next appointment.  
“Y’all are welcome to stop by anytime.” Strange winked, and even thinking about their next visit made his dick pulse.  
The couple thanked Strange, both for the prescription and the orgy. they got back in the tractor and thanos put his cowboy hat on as they rode into the sunset. 

Later that day, Thanos and Hulk sat in bed and Hulk studied Thanos’s tiddies.  
“What happens if your purple tiddies grow bigger than mine?” Hulk pouted, rubbing his fingers over the Grape’s nipples.  
Thanos reaches his hand up to caress Hulk’s face. “Even if they do grow bigger, yours will always be superior to mine, Hunky Hulky.” Thanos smiles adoringly at his newlywed husband. Hulk nods appreciatively and bites his lip. He takes one hand off of Thanos to grip Thanos’s hand in his.  
“I have to head to work tomorrow, will you be okay to stay here?” Hulk asks.  
“Honey, I’m not even showing yet I think I’ll be okay to work around the farm. Speaking of- when should we start telling people that I’m, you know—” Thanos gestures to his stomach with his free hand.  
“Okay, okay. But if you need anything you CALL me, alright? Don’t be stubborn.” Hulk nods at himself and continues. “It’s up to you if you want to tell anyone just yet. There’s no guarantee that the baby will make it to the second trimester. Maybe we should wait until then?” Hulk throws the question out there, waiting for an answer.  
“That sounds like a plan. But— the baby will make it, right?” Thanos sounded slightly worried now, panicking at the thought of a miscarriage.  
Hulk squeezes Thanos’s hand with love. “Don’t worry about it, I’m sure our baby will be one hell of a fighter.”  
Thanos’s panic was eased for a moment before realizing he still had no idea who’s motherfuckin baby this was.  
They eventually laid down and Hulk fell asleep, wrapping his arms around Thanos. Thanos laid awake, however, his mind racing over who the fuck could be the father to this child. Finally, he fell into an uneasy sleep.

*the next morning*

Thanos wakes up and grips his stomach, rushing to the bathroom. Hulk comes running after him to rub his back while he throws up everything in his stomach.  
“Are you okay?” Hulk asks, petting Thanos’s perfect bald head.  
“Obviously not,” Thanos snaps and dry heaves over the toilet. Hulk looks taken aback by this response.

Hulk was a bit worried that his grape complexioned boyfriend was so ill so they went bacc to visit Sexy Strange again. After fucking the illness outta him, Strange offered to perform an ultrasound, but not just any ultrasound; a super duper magical ultrasound gifted to them by the sorcerer supreme himself.

With a lil boomwoosh **woosh** Strange rammed him palm directly into Thanos’ stomach, yeeting the foetus’ astral form the heck outta that body.

Suddenly all Hulk, Thanos, and Strange could see was a little see-through fleshbean-- wait no! TWO fleshbeans, not dissimilar to something a terribly ill dog would yack up.

“It be a TWO Boy’ Strange deducted, 

“Two babbie boy”, Hulk whispered in his incredibly manly, husky voice.

Thanos then started hysterically sobbing so after another quicc fucc with Sexy Sorcerer Supreme Stephen Strange AKA SSSSS, the thicc ass titan and the tiddie god Hulk went bacc home.

Feeling incredibly overwhelembed (oh god that spelling is so bad im keeping it) with the desire to do something nice for his husband, Hulk decided to cook a delicious meal of tinned macaroni and cheese. After putting the tin in the oven, hulk decided to do some online shopping to buy his husband some v nice clothes for some extra curricular activities ;) 

Suddenly a purple voice spoke up from behind him.

“Oh babby u didnt” Thanos said with a watery smile.

“I’d do anything for u my thicc titan man” hulk replied with a smile.

Thanos then sat down at their kitchen table, which they had purchased from mcdonalds on a whim, whilst hulk grabbed the macaroni and cheese tin outta the oven with his bare hands, his raw gamma strenghth helping his lift the monumental weight of the tin.

He put the tin on a fine china plate and served it to Thanos with a husky “bone app the teeth”, watching his pregant husband ram his calcium coated teethies into the tin.

Suddenly, thaons’ phone started ringing (specifically ‘Holding Out for a Hero’ by The Fairy Godmother). Glancing down with his green eyes, hulk saw the contact name.

**‘Gay Joe Russo <3 <3 <3’**

‘Bro what the fucc why does GJR have hearts next to his name’ hulk roared with anger.  
‘Okie dont get mad hulky but we had a thing,,,,he might be the dad of the babbies,,,,’ thanos admitted, the tin of macaroni and cheese suddenly tasting like the dust of spider-man’s corpse in his mouth.

Hulk was stunned by this new revelation. How could his one true luv thanos the titan of thiccness himself do this to him?

“So me or gay joe russo are the dad?” hulk asked, his lips quivering in sadness.

“,,,,,and maybe vision or thor as well.” thanos said.

Silence fell over the room as hulk tried to take in all this traitorous information.

Just at this moment, Gay Joe Russo, Vision, and Thor all enetered the room.

And hulk hecking **Snapped.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don’t forget to drop a comment 😳


	3. Whomst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe

chap 3  
‘what in the living FUCK do you mean it’s not my kid?!’ hulk roared.  
‘it could still be yours! you remember that one night.. the orgy night… that’s when i got pregnont. everybody came in me and i dont know which one well- made me preganant.’ thanos explained, his heart heavy.  
‘can we at least get a paternity test? you know i’ll love the kid no matter what but i need to know whose it is.’ hulk asks, desperate to get some closure.  
“okay i’ll book an appointment with stephen.” thanos agrees, nervous at the prospect of finding out that his kid might not be his husband’s.  
“No matter what the test says, i will still love you thaddy, do not worry,” Hulk smiles warmly at Thanos as if sensing his internal battle. Hulk reached out to touch the love of his life’s face.  
“Thank you.” Thanos whispers, closing his eyes with contentment at the touch of Hulk’s hand on his face. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Hulk murmurs softly. “Now eat your food before it gets cold.”  
Thanos looks down at the plate with the mac and cheese tin on it and gets back to work on it. Thanos and hulk eat in a comfortable silence the rest of the meal. When they finished, Thanos grabbed both plates and made to take them to the sink.  
“Don’t you dare. I don’t want you to exert your precious strength on dishes, these babies have to live. Let me” Hulk grabs the plates from Thanos before he can protest and takes them to the sink to wash. “I would make that appointment with Strange now, if I were you. He’s a busy man.”  
Thanos grumbled something less than kind under his breath and whipped out his phone, dismissing all the missed calls and texts from ~gay joe russo~. He dials the number and waits, thinking of the last time he had visited Strange. What an amazing time that was.  
“Hello?”  
“Ah yes, Dr Strange, I would like to make an appointment with you about the babies,” Thanos answers.  
“Oh, of course. Is there anything wrong?”  
“No, not necessarily. I just need to, er-- take a DNA test.”  
“What, why? You know what-- nevermind I don’t want to know how you spend your free time. You can come in tomorrow at 3pm if that’s alright.”  
Thanos covers the phone with his hand and looks up at Hulk who was drying off the dishes. “Is three o’clock tomorrow okay with you, sweetie?”  
Hulk hums in agreement.  
“Three is perfect.” Thanos responds to Strange. He then hung up and commenced to checking his twitter feed. And there it was. A direct message from @dnvrsrark. Hannah had sent some inspiring words in a hundred different fonts.  
“Hulk, babe, come look at this.”  
Hulk puts down the dishes he was currently washing and comes to stand behind Thanos and look at the phone he was holding. “Oh my Thor, we have an admirer. Should we pay her a visit?”  
“Yeth, I think we thould.” Thanos said, his dick growing **hard**.  
“Let me just finish up with the dishes, then we’ll go.” Hulk smiled down lovingly at his horny husband.

After a couple more minutes Hulk finished up and met Thanos outside on their tractor. Hulk got on first and Thanny got on second and wrapped his arm around his hunny. Hulk raced the tractor fast enough and thanos summoned a portal to earth. 

They touched down in Ireland and Hulk leaned back into Thanos’s embrace. “I love you,” thicc hulk murmured.

Thanos hummed contentedly. “C’mon, there’s a lovely woman waiting for us.”

They both got off the tractor and knocked on the apartment door. There was a bang, and then some curses and the door suddenly swung open.  
“Stupid, motherfucking b-” Hannah’s cursing was cut off when she realized who was at her door. “You- you’re-“  
“Yeth.” Thanos nodded. “Now, what were you saying in your DM?

“It said, “i want thanos and hulk to raw me” in the best ways possible.” Hannah said, getting over her shock. She licked her lipz. “Knock me up daddies.”

After Thanos and Hulk had given Hannah her fair share of daddiness, they parted ways.

*at the doctors the next day*

 

“Poppy canny click her fingers and she’s stressing about it instead of exams” stephen says.  
‘what?’ thanny says  
‘oh right, so the results came back. none of the dna provided matched.’, stephen explains  
hulk was confused. what does this man mean, the dna didn’t match? was thanny cheating on him?  
‘but it did match someone else’s on our list. the baby is, in fact, a-’  
‘it’s mine.’ tony stark proudly says, walking into the room, whipping his red tiny glasses off.   
‘stark?’ say thanos and hulk simultaneously.  
‘the name’s tony. and yes- i am the baby daddy. who else would it be?

“bitch wtf” gasped hulk

“As soon as I figure out the number for 911 i’m calling it,” Thanos frowned.

Strange stared at Thanos. “Wh-“  
“Anyways,” Hulk cut strange off, knowing this conversation wouldn’t get any smarter, “I want to see the results. Are you SURE it’s stark? When did Thanos and Tony even have sex? I’m usually there for all of Thanos’s sex escapades.”

“oH—“ Thanos shoots up. “Remember when—”

 

******The Night Before the Wedding******

“Does this outfit make my ass look big?” Thanos asked worriedly, staring at his voluptuous ass in his and hulk’s full length mirror, which was covered in marks from their various activities ;)

“Yeth.” hulk replied, telling the truth; after all, there wasn’t an outfit in the galaxy that could hide that magnificent globe of an ass.

Thanos squeezed his ass cheeks of steel in response, “you know you love it” he said with a smirk.

Hulk licked his dark green lips and shrugged, his muscles rippling with every move. 

“You know we have to talk about what u did at some point right?” hulk reluctantly said, his voice both husky and soft.

“Theres nothing to talk about.” thanos replied, his ass cheeks clenching even more as the tension in the room raised.

“The fact that u and tony fucked is somehing we should talk about. The babbies miht not even be mine bevause u fucked someone else.” hulk growled, slamming the closet door shut that he had previously been staring into for no apparent reason.

“It was one time!” thanos cried with indignation.

“Once?”

“Okay twice but can u blame me? Have u seen his ass?!” thanos said, scratching his **yeezy** textured chin in frustration.

“That doesn’t help at all” said hulk, sulking. “I have a right to know, plus my ass is massive too, better than that crisp lasagna”

“Please forgive me.” thanos said, his grape-coloured lips quivering with hurt.

“Shut the fuck up and smile we have a parties to go to. OUR parties.” hulk snapped, straightening his jacket and leaving the room, thanos following dejectedly behind him.

They both exited the room and went their separate ways to their own bachelor parties. But somehow, at the end of the night, they ended up heated in th bedroom again.

***spongebob narrator voice* ~56 alcoholic beverages later~**

Dragging him by his tie, Hulk pulled tony stark into his and hulk’s bedroom, hulk following behind, warming his large, green hands on tony’s ass. Suddenly, hulk gripped tony’s ass with might, launching him onto his and thanos’ extra king sized bed with vigour. Thanos seized his moment and lent over tony, a smirk plastered to his wrinkled face.

“You’ve been inside my head for years, now i want you inside me” tony breathed deeply, squeezing thanos’ arm, pulling him closer, so close that goatee rubbed against **yeezy** chin, making an odd, indescribable sound. 

“Dont forget about me” hulk began climbing onto the bed, looking over tony, he smiled, “lets see what all the fuss is about”

Quickly, man, hulk, and titan were stripped of their clothes, all six of their dummy thicc ass cheeks clapping together, so it kinda sounded like when pingu and all his friends are running and their feet are slapping on the ice.

Hulk bent tony over, spreading his legs and ass, “my turn with you”

Hulk’s big green dicc began to glow with the radioactive sperm, as they began to charge up, ready to be released, he moaned loudly while he thrusted inside tony, he was fully charged.

With a sound unknown to mankind, hulk released his gamma bois into tony’s ass, as thanos gratified himself in the background. Hulk pulled out of tony, his gamma bois trickling slowly out of tony: tony was still breathing deeply, “wow”, he whispered, out of breathe, smiling, “i dont know which one of you is better at that”

“Would you like a reminder?” thanos approached the bed, his long, purple hotdog pressed against his chiseled abs. He positioned himself behind tony, slowly inserting himself inside of him. As thanos thrusted inside him like an electrocuted rabbit, hulk slid his dicc into tony’s open mouth, muffling his moans. Together they found a rhythm, pounding into tony as fast as the beat of cotton eyed joe on x10 speed. 

Hulk let out a mighty moan as he shot his electric green cum into tony’s mouth, it shot down the back of his throat and dripped out of his mouth. Hulk moved toward thanos. 

Tony groaned under his breath, “god, i missed you”, thanos began to move quicker inside tony’s ass, he forgot how good it felt, he moved faster. 

Suddenly, he felt Hulk touch his ass, he turned to see him stood above him. “I want to smash too”, Hulk said as he bent thanos over and went ham on his grape ass.

After thanos finished inside of tony, he couldnt take another round. “I better be off”, tony said, regrettingly. “But this was great, who knows, maybe ill be back for more”. Tony left, electric green cum still trickling out his ass and mouth; thanos and hulk stared at each other silently, they felt almost relieved, like a weight had been lifted. 

“You happy now?” Thanos asks, running a hand along Hulk’s bicep. Hulk just hugs contentedly, glad to no longer be fighting with his soon to be hubby.  
Two seconds later they’re both passed out cause uh sex exHausting laid ease.


	4. tiddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lasanga

**chap 4**  
“Tiddie.” Thanos says, grasping one of hulk’s big thicc breasts.

“Tiddie” hulk agreed

“Tiddie” Thanos moans

“Tiddy”

“Its pronounced tiddie” thanos reprimanded

“tiddie” hulk says slowly, trying to get the word out right

“tiddie” thanos agrees, massaging hulk’s phat juicy man tiddies

“Tiddie tiddie tiddie” hulk gasped, beginning to get excited

“Tiiiiiiiiiiiiddie” thanos screeched in pleasure

“mmm, t-t-tiddie, uwu” hulk stammers as his gorging member gets harder 

“Oghgoghoghghph,tiddie” thanos slurred, ramming his purple lips around hulk’s glowing shaft.

“ooga booga, hulk like tiddies” hulk drools, one hand gripping onto thanos’s right tiddie and another on his precious smooth head, making sure thaddy chokes on hulky’s dick yum.

“Squish the tiddies” thanos moaned, rubbing hulk’s dark green nipples between his large, purple fingers.

“tiddieth” hulk groans, his hips bucking wildly i to thaddy’s mouth

“Ugh i luv when u speak shakespeare to me babie” thanos said, his voice husky with arousal

“who ith thhakethpeare. ith it a man? why r u lit rally thinking about another man while yo mouth ith riding my dick luv. thuck me harder thaddy” hulk thayth.

“U are my literary genius dw im gon fuck u harder barbie” thanos amended

“i luv when i’m your rag doll named barbie. pleathe let me cum master x” hulk’s breathing becomes heavier as he grows closer to his orgasm.

“Only after u eat the lasagna i put up my ass earlier for u, it kept it warm” thanos smiled

hulk nods aggressively. “turn around and bend over for me thaddy.”

Thanos turned , his dummy thicc ass cheeks clapping together, mushing the lasagna together. Carefully he raised his shiny globes into the air and towards hulk’s drooling lips

hulk immediately puts his face into the thunderstorm of ass claps and begins eating the lasanga out. hulk takes thanos’s beautiful balls into his hand and begins massaging them. good thing thanos got a bikini wax earlier today.

After the lasagna was devoured thanos settled down and began to succ the radiation from hulk’s tiddies, the electric green liquid illuminating his throat. After thanos got his second wind from the radioactive liquid, he slowly maneuvered his hand around hulk’s growing member.

hulk moans heartily, green waste cum exploding from his cock, the pleasure spreading throughout his body. “tiddie” he says contentedly.

Before setteling into bed, hulk opened his mouth, unhinging his jaw like a snake and hoovered up the mess of lasagna/tiddie milk/cum. Then they went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lathagna

**Author's Note:**

> y’all better give us some damn kudos for this


End file.
